To Hold Him Close
by Just Be Reckless
Summary: This is a really rough idea for a story I have and I'm hoping you'll all like it so I can continue it. So review and tell me please. Man in the Moon had kids! And he's sending his daughter down to Earth to help the Guardians fight a new evil that has the potential to be even deadlier than Pitch. Set 2 years after the movie.


It has been a whole two years since Pitch Black was sealed away and the Guardians won, life had returned to normal for The Big Four and Jack had taken up residence in North's workshop, he had gained a few more believers; it was a slow but steady process but so long as someone believed in him and could see him he was happy with how things were going. Jack often returned to Jamie and his friends in Burgess, even though two years had gone by they were no less believers even Sophie saw him now. Things were peaceful for Jack and throughout the world...But such fragile peace cannot last forever, darkness is always hiding somewhere.

"But Papa must I go? Can't Mira or Altair go in my place?"

"..."

"Yes I understand that they are busy, but so am I Papa. People look to me for guidance how will the humans find their way at night, who will listen to their wishes?"

"..."

"Tsze? But Papa he aban-"

"..."

"Me? The guardian of wishes, really Papa do you mean it?!"

"..."

"Oh thank you Papa thank you! I wont fail I promise, I'll leave at once!"

"..."

"No Papa really you don't have to-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I felt myself plummet from the sky and it wasn't exactly a short fall, space was quite a ways away from Earth but I suppose you're a little confused as to who I am so let me introduce myself my name is Nashira Lunar and I'm the fifth child of Man in the Moon but you probably know me as the North star well I was the North star but now I'm being temprarily replaced by my elder brother to solve this little problem that's...developed on Earth and Papa chose me to solve it, with the help of the guradians of course. So I'm currently plummeting to the Earth at an unbelievable speed, I gave up screaming about five minutes ago and just watched as the North Pole was getting closer and closer-wait a minute too close! "AAAHHH! Wait wait wait wait waaaaiit!" before I could slow myself down much I went crashing through the roof of North's workshop and with a loud dong I landed on the globe "Ow that one hurt."

"What is going on?!" The familiar voice of North boomed and I pulled myself up and saw him in all his ferocious glory "Nashira?"

"Hey North what's up?" I saluted him and floated down from the globe to hover infront of him "It's been a while."

"400 years and you're still as lovely as ever." he smiled and grabbed my shoulders kissing both my cheeks before letting go.

"Really that long wow how time flies. Now I suppose I should get down to buisness and I'm sorry to say it isn't very good."

"I think I should call the others then."

North said it would take a while for the others to get here so Nashira decided she would wander around the workshop until they did arrive, currently she was floating above the yetis watching them work tirelessly and the elves just getting in the way. But she looked around her excitedly and she could feel her body starting to shine, it was a thing she did when she was excited being a star and all "Nashira we are ready." she heard North call from up on the globe level. Having to drag herself away from the yetis she twirled up and over the globe to see all the guardians gathered "Sandy!" she bolted to the little dream maker and spun with him in a hug "It's been so long I missed you!" she then moved on to greet Tooth and Bunny in the same fashion and finally after the expected 'I missed you' and 'How have you been' her eyes landed on Jack. Now she had never met Jack up close before, she had only watched him from the night sky, so she got very excited and shone so brightly everyone had to cover there eyes "Wow Jack Frost this is my first time seeing you so close," she placed her feet on the ground and started to poke and prod at him "You're taller than you look, oh is this the famous staff?" she grabbed the stick from him and started to twirl it in her hands.

"Hey give that back."

"Nashira, calm down before you bloody blind us." Bunny reprimanded

"Oh sorry." she took a few cleansing breaths and the light vanished. As soon as Jack could see again he lunged forward and took his staff back from her "Hey, I was only curious I wasn't going to break it." she pouted.

"Whatever kid." he smirked at her but before she could retort Tooth came between them and looked to Nashira.

"Before you two fight I think you should tell us why you're here Nashira."

"Oh right sorry. Well about a month ago we noticed that children were going missing Papa asked me and my siblings to watch for anything suspicious and only recently have we discovered that the kidnappers are the Hobgoblins."

"Hobgoblins? But they're just house sprite aren't they?" asked Tooth

"Well they should be but theres less and less of them in homes and more out kidnapping children by transforming into things they like to make the children follow them."

"And they do this because?" coaxed North

"They plan to bring back their god, the child eater Lamia." her face went serious and the guardians flinched at the mention of the child eater, well all except Jack, the big four started to fret amougst themselves and Jack just looked between them and Nashira with a perplexed expression, he took the time to get a good look at the star child; she was half a head shorter than him, her hair a very pale blonde in a messy bun and her big eyes a shining silver, physically she looked about the same age as him (forever 17) and her clothes were like a modern day teenager, a black oversized T-shirt that hung off her left shoulder with a big blue 05 in the middle with black leggings and blue boots (like uggs) he would admit to himself that she was very cute. "Hey!" the chatter stopped and all eyes turned to him "Who the hell is Lamia?" the other guardians looked to Nashira. "Jack let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything."

They were walking in the snow just outside the workshop, Nashira had told Jack a little more about herself apparently all North had told him was that she was Manny's daughter but not that she was his fifth child, she told him her eldest brother was Tsze then it was her sister Mira then Altair her brother and finally after heself there was the twins Gemini "So my brother Tsze is taking over as the North star while I'm down here and Papa is also testing me to see if I am capiable enough to become a guardian like you." she smiled as Jack stopped beside her in shock.

"Really? What would you be guarding?"

"Well what do humans do when they look to me, they make wishes so I would guard the wishes of children, I can't make them come true like that," she clicked her fingers "But I can present them with oppurtunities to point them in the right direction."

"But wont your brother hear the wishes now cause he's filling in for you?"

"Yeah...that's a long story..." she looked a little downcast but Jack smiled at her and encouraged her to continue "Tsze was the original North star and he love it, guiding people to safety, but he couldn't hear their wishes for some reason only I can so Tsze abadoned his position and I took over, it's why me and him don't really get on." He noticed that the subject was making her upset so he floated infront of her and had a cold gust of wind blast in her face "Hey." she pouted at him.

"So tell me about this Lamia, should I be worried?"

"Eveyone should be, Lamia was once human, she lived before you were born, she was a very beautiful woman but she angered a witch by stealing her lover so the witch cursed her to look like a snake monster and murdered all her children, overcome with the greif Lamia started to eat children so that someone else would know her greif. So Papa, my siblings and myself sealed her away in a cave to sleep forever in a dream before she was cursed and Tsze killed the witched that cursed her."

"Wow, that's probably the saddest story I've ever heard."

"Oh I've seen worse believe me, you can't do much else as a star but watch the world."

"Wait if you were there when Lamia was alive and before me that means you're older than me?"

"Yes, I'm older than all the guardians except Sandy," the look of his face told her he wanted specifics "If you must know I'm 1340 years old but being immortal age really is just a number." she shrugged her shoulders

"So what about your brothers and sisters?"

"Well Tsze is 4000 years old, Mira is 3800, Altair is 2650 and the twins are 650 years ld."

"Woah long lasting family huh?"

"Oh trust me we've went decades before without speking to eachother." They were silent for a few moment berfore Nashira flung herself down on the thinck snow and looked up to the dimming sky "It's so amazing looking at the sky instead of the Earth." Jack sat in the snow beside her with his legs crossed and upright against his shoulder. "Did...did you know me when I was human?" he asked

"Of course I did, Jackson Overland." she turned her head to him and smiled softly "You and your sister I took it upon myself to watch over you because I knew you'd become a guardian one day so sis Papa, we knew as soon as you were born."

"What about my sister, did watch her even after I-"

"Of course, Annabelle Overland grew up fell in love, had children and grew old happily," a solemn look came to Jack's face "But she never forgot her brother."

"Really?"

"Once a year on the same day Jackson Overland died and Jack Frost was born she returned to the lake and placed a forget me not at the base of a tree, she did so right up until she died." Nashira could see the trees he was holding back and sat up then brought him into a tight embrace "Cry when you want to Jack, you never have even when you wanted to." he dropped his staff beside them and clung to her tightly as silent tears fell from his eyes, she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and said to herself _" Even if I can't be here, even if I have to leave, I'll always watch over you Jack because for the longest time I've loved you."_ She held him tighter as the pain in her chest squeezed her heart, it was true for more than 300 years she had been in love with Jack Frost even whe he was human she loved him, she had no idea why and it used to scare her and when she went to her farther about it she remebered him hugging her and saying that it was destiny. She never questioned her father so once he told her that she embraced her feelings and continued to watch him grow up and die then grow up again as a guardian, she even begged her father to allow her to remain forever physically 17 so she was the same as him. She felt so stupid admitting all this to herself she had given up the idea of being with him but never stopped loving him.

So they sat there in the snow for MiM knows how long holding eachother tightly for their own reason, but never letting go.


End file.
